After Dark My Sweet
by Christy-Lilly23
Summary: before the wedding of B/E bella walks into somthing she shouldn't have and her whole world is spun upside down, but one southern vamp can help her through it.


**I don't own any thing to do with twilight except the plot. Hope you like. :D**

**P.S. the reason why Bella is very jumpy and happy is because she's going to be married the following week, so she's very excitable.**

Bella's Pov

I'm so excited! I'm going to get married to the most handsome and loving man in the world a week from now and I don't have a care in the world. Life is good.

The last thing I heard was that the rest of the Cullens were out of town getting last minuet things for the wedding, so that would mean that me Edward and Alice could hang out. I hadn't seen Alice or Edward in Ages, well what felt like a long time. Apparently they were making Edward's tux all week. Damn, that must be really hard making a tux.

My best friend-bridesmaid-and-soon to be sister in law had some things she wanted to show me tomorrow, to see if I would approve or not, but I couldn't handle the suspense right now, so now I am in my rusty old red truck just turning the corner to see the opening in the woods that lead to the Cullen's drive way. And my plan was to surprise the future seer … ok admittedly I have to plan my surprises more carefully next time. Oh well it was a fun thought while it lasted.

I parked my ancient truck in the Cullen garage, no one was there to great me so I must be expected, or Alice really didn't see me. This is fun! I slot the key into the Cullens front door and let myself in. A weird sound greeted me on the way in the door, well what am I ment to do, sit and wait for some one? Hell no I am going to find out what the mystery noise is; oh my day is more exciting by the minute, firstly I might have surprised Alice, second I'm going to be married and thirdly … well I'm going to go find out now.

As I made my way up the stares I got more excited, the noise was getting louder it was a kind of banging noise, it sounded oddly familiar. I found out the source of the mysterious banging was coming from Edwards's room.

I turned the handle to find one of the most horrifying things I had ever seen in my life, no wonder the sounds were familiar to me. I remember as a child walking in my Mom's room to find my mom having another attempt at getting a baby with a family friend.

The scene laid be for me was Edward bare butt naked pounding agenst Alice, squishing her into the wall and there was the source of the banging, Alice's head agenst the wall covered in records. As they were reaching there climax Alice opened her eye's to lock gazes with me. She gasped and muttered

"Oh shit!" unfortunately Edward was enjoying him self too much to hear her and just continued on grinding, I could see Alice trying to get away to stop him because they had been caught but soon the pleasure got the better of her too and she seemed to ignore me too. I was frozen in place from the shock of what I was seeing right now.

What hade I done to disserve this? Was I doing something wrong to make Edward not love me anymore?

After the moans of there climax was over I heard Edward mumble the worst words to ever pass his lips.

"I love you Alice." He said those words with such loving and happiness; I had never heard him speak to me in that tone ever in my life. My whimper at those words made them both remember that there fiancé and soon-to-be-sister-in-law was standing in the door frame. I didn't notice that my face was tear stained until a whole new round started. I started to run as fast as I could in the other direction, away from the beast with two backs.

I nearly made it to the bottom steps without any bad happening, until I tripped over something on the last few steps and my face slid across the flour before the rest of my body followed suit.

"Bella! Are you alright Bella?" I heard coming from behind me making me want to leave all the more. I tried to get up to escape my fiancé, but it was too late he had a hold on my waist trying to help me up in all his butt-naked-ness. In normal circumstances I would have had a quick peek at his length and blushed ,but I was to disgusted with him that I tried and failed to struggle agenst his now painfully tight grip.

"GET OF ME!" I shrieked at him now loosing all blood circulation to my legs and everything from elbows downwards.

And that was when it really started to get bad.

**Dun, Dun, DUN! So please tell me what you think with the power of the review button **** also, what do you think should happen?**

**The wolves arrive and nearly kill Edward and Alice.**

**The wolves arrive and Do kill Edward and Alice.**

**The Cullens arrive and nearly kill Edward and Alice.**

**The Cullens arrive and Do kill Edward and Alice.**

**A mixture of (A.) and (C.) **

**A mixture of (B.) and (D.)**

**Other ( please specify )**

**Thanks for reading and have a good day! **

**3 **** 3**

**Christy-Lilly23**


End file.
